Tadase to the Rescue
by Neon-Splattered Skittles
Summary: Tadase invited Amu over just for fun.  Because Amu left her Guardian Bag unattended, Ikuto ties in, but some heart-pounding problems occur to him as well.  AU story I'm guessing.  Somewhat Humorous, but a fluffy Tadamu.  I improve along the chapters!
1. Paradise at Tadase's

**Me: Hello readers! This is my first story-**

**Miki: Hi everyone!**

**Me: Really? Not now Miki, as I was saying-**

**Yoru: Hurry up your readers are going to fall asleep, grandma-nya.**

**Me: Fine, but you're doing the disclaimer *shoves Yoru by computer***

**Yoru: *Types* TadaseRocks8 does not OWN Shugo Chara! But she owns this story blah blah….-nya.**

**Miki: Enjoy your movie! Popcorn is $3.99 and drinks are-**

**Me: *Bored voice* Get on with the movie!**

**Chapter 1: Paradise at Tadase's**

The sun beat down and the dazzling rays of sunlight sparkled and shined the globe. It was a fine Saturday morning in Japan. In the world many events are happening, like the one at Tadase's house. Water splashed everywhere from Tadase's pool. If you readers haven't guessed yet, Tadase invited Amu over for a little "free-time". Anyways, Amu felt this was a great idea to get her thoughts off of school and well, just be herself! Wasn't that the reason why Guardian Characters were invented? (Yes!)

"You can't catch me!" Amu made obnoxious faces at Tadase. There they were, taunting each other, but having fun. It was a very nice summer day; the grass was a bright green, the sky a vibrant blue, the weather was fairly warm, which was perfect for a nice relaxing time in the pool-well no relaxing for Amu and Tadase, more like roughhousing for them! Happy thoughts swirled through Amu's mind:

"Nobody_ has an even better time than I do. I really like Tadase, maybe too much. He's very sweet, kind enough to invite me over for just a "me and him" time. Luckily that perverted cat-boy isn't here."_ Suddenly, Tadase piped up:

"Hinamori-chan? Want tea?"

"Sure!" Amu replied softly. Tadase hopped out the pool and dashed towards inside his mansion. Amu swam towards her bag to speak with her Guardian Characters. Amu opened the bag hoping to find all three of them inside.

"Amu-chan!" Ran popped out and started cheering for Amu randomly.

"Shhh! Not so loud Ikuto might be here." Amu said cautiously. Ran flew back in, but Amu forgot to cover up her bag.

"Amu! Here's your tea!" Tadase walked out with Kieski floating by him trying to command his tea.

"Tea! I command you to help me with my current mission: World Domination! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Kieski.

"Uh, is he always like this?" Amu asked nervous of his strong dream.

"Er…uh heheh…" Tadase hesitated to say. Tadase sat on the picnic table and summoned Amu to come over. Delighted, Amu ran out the pool. She didn't care if a cool butterfly was in flying in front of her; she found something far cooler. Tadase. Without even thinking about her**unattended**Guardian Characters, in a flash she was drinking delicious tea with Tadase. But something lurked in the shadows by Amu's bag, a glint of midnight blue, and black

**Me: That's it for my first Chapter! How'd you guys think of it?**

**Yoru: HAHAHAH YES! IKUTO IS IN THE ENDING! Pretty nice for a beginner! Don't forget to R&R people!-nya**

**Miki: You left us unattended! NOOO Ikuto! I'm dying to read the next chapter!**

**Me: OK people, wish you luck! My next chapter will come out soon!**


	2. Secret Hideout Mission

**Me: Welcome again readers! This is my 2****nd**** Chapter for: Paradise at Tadase's**

**Kieski: Did I mention any Guardian Character TadamuRocks8 writes in her stories can be part of this talk show?**

**Ran and I: Yes! It's true.**

**Yoru: Come on, Ikuto is in this story; I've been waiting for years to read this chapter!-nya**

**Miki: I'll do the disclaimer to save time*types* TadamuRocks does not own Shugo Chara but she owns this story.**

**Kieski: Enjoy your movie! **

**Tadase to the Rescue!**

"There it is!-nya" Yoru whispered in astonishment.

"Shh!" Ikuto grabbed the bag and started darting back into the shadows, he hesitated and turned around and shouted to Amu with a smug look on his face. "Amu, looking for this? I got your Guardian Characters! HAHAHAHA! Now I can complete my evil plan!" Ikuto disappeared into the shadows once again. Amu was fuming with anger and ran after Ikuto. Tadase watched Amu being swallowed up by the darkness of the shady and frightening forest in his backyard. "_No! I can't let this happen to Amu; I love her, I can't risk losing her. I'll sacrifice myself if I have too!"_ Tadase thought.

Tadase jumped up from the picnic table and dashed furiously into the woods. He saw Ikuto's plane, but where was Amu and Ikuto? He finally heard yelps and cries from a familiar voice; it was Amu! Suddenly, Ikuto jumped in front of Tadase.

"Hmm… I thought I smelled shrimpy gay kids around here!" Ikuto smirked, and gave Tadase an evil eye. "I thought I'd take your little Amu along in my plane, after all, I will murder her after collecting the power from her Guardian Characters."

"Hey! I'm the one who has power!" Kieski spoke up. Tadase pushed Kieski to the side.

"Hand her over perverted cat teenager! She's mine and you have no right to kidnap her!" Tadase growled at Ikuto.

"Well ta-ta for now! Amu and her Guardian Characters will be staying in my secret hideout until she dies-say your last goodbyes to your so called couple TaGAYmu!" Ikuto leaped on the plane and flew away at the speed of light. Without thinking, Tadase ran after the plane, but he didn't get too far before he crashed into a tree.

"At this rate, we'll never catch up to Amu," Kieski exclaimed. "This calls for my KingCrusherJet3000."

"Huh? Since when did you get a jet?" Tadase exclaimed, shocked.

"Not now, the mission for world domination is scheduled next priority. First one, rescue Amu." Kieski finished. Kieski gave a big, loud, ear-piercing whistle and the KingCrusherJet3000 came out of nowhere, and hovered next to them. "You're driving now get on pal!" Kieski heaved Tadase on the jet.

"B-But I don't know how to fly!" Tadase whined.

"Too bad, you're going to learn how to fly today; and besides, man-up already!" Kieski scolded Tadase. Tadase turned on the engine, and started controlling the jet ridiculously slow. He started shaky, but then he got the hang of it. "We don't have all day grandpa, FLY FASTER!" added Kieski. Without hesitating, he cranked up the speed to max and followed Ikuto's plane, which was still in sight, flashes of pink with hearts all over.

"I can't believe how Ikuto's plane could be so foolish looking, I mean seriously, just looking at makes you want to laugh; pink and hearts-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tadase joked. "Luckily our plane blends in with the clouds-he will never spot us. They stalked Ikuto all the way to his hide out entrance. The sky changed dark so fast, that Tadase thought he was dreaming. Lightning bolts streaked the sky, and thunder rumbled like if the sky was hungry. Ikuto murmured a password and the gates to the entrance opened. Tadase managed to peek inside before the gates closed. It was a vast castle on a long steep hill. Winding steps were spiraled among the castle, and the entrance was gloomy and dark. The gates closed and Ikuto's plane flew into what looked like a plane garage.

"Quick, think of an idea Kieski!" Tadase groaned. Kieski whispered into Tadase's ear. "Got it." Tadase said. As they flew up to the gates, he noticed a man in a window.

"Who are you! How dare you trespass on Ikuto services!" The man boomed. The man was actually pretty old, so he would be easy to fool.

"I'm the CEO of all secret hideouts and I make an inspection every year, so how dare you insult me!" Tadase boomed. "Hmm… I'll mark you down 0 points and no allowance for you because of your impoliteness."

"No, no I'm sorry your highness-AH I mean sir for the inconvenience! Please enter if you wish!" responded the old man laughing nervously afterwards.

"Fine but I'm keeping an eye on you, bub!" Tadase growled. The gates opened and Tadase flew in and parked his jet into the plane garage.

"Great acting Tadase!" Kieski exclaimed.

"How do we park this in here without letting Ikuto notice us?" Tadase questioned curiously. Kieski proudly pointed to a blue button and pressed it; mysteriously, the jet camouflaged right in! Where does Kieski get all these contraptions anyways? Tadase thought in his head. But there was no time for that nonsense; he had a princess to save!

"Ok, follow me, my senses are telling me they are in the Technology Room." Kieski said. Tadase and Kieski ran up eight flights of stairs until they reached the Technology Room. It was very awkward how nobody caught them. Probably it was the old man who told everyone to be good. Tadase carefully swung his head inside to see what was occurring. Horror struck in Tadase's eyes; there was Ikuto powering a big machine with Ran, Miki, and Su trapped in a tube getting their powers sucked out! What was Ikuto doing to them? He looked into the corner and found Amu tied to a pole crying.

"At this rate, soon your Guardian Character's powers will be sucked out and I will be invincible in the whole wide world!" Ikuto cackled. Tadase couldn't help it and sneezed.

"Oh no! I blew the cover!" Tadase mumbled. Before they could run away, Ikuto turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like we've got business!" He snarled.

**Me: That's all for this chapter!**

**Kieski: COOL I HAVE A JET! :D**

**Yoru: Don't forget to R&R-nya**

**Me: Good luck readers!**


	3. Saukara Was Here!

**Me: Hi again, I changed the story's title to Tadase to the Rescue if you didn't notice. Oh yea: WARNING! TAKE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN AU STORY, SO I DON'T WANT ANY REVIEWS ASKING WHY IT'S CHANGED UP! ****THIS IS ALSO AN OOC STORY TOO, SO YOU WERE WARNED! I REPEAT! THIS IS ALSO AN OOC STORY TOO, SO YOU WERE WARNED!**

**Kiseki: Enough! The readers don't care if it's a stinking OOC story! Is there world domination in this chapter?**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Read it and find out yourself…O.O (nope!)**

**Yoru: Let me guess, Ikuto loses…-nya**

**Me: Of course stupid! Who do you think I am? An AMUTO FAN? Disgusting! EKK!**

**Kieski: My commoner TadamuRocks8 does not own Shugo Chara but she owns this story.**

**Me: Since when am I your commoner? =.=**

**Kiseki: Since now, come on the readers are waiting! Enjoy the movie!**

**(Tadase to the Rescue)**

"I'm here to save Hinamori-san if you haven't guessed you cat freak." Tadase sighed. His eyes were targeted on to Amu, who was tied onto a very long gray pole that poked out of the ceiling; which reminded him of the heavy gray clouds that guarded the treacherous stony castle that Ikuto called his hideout. The walls were coated with mold and stones that rotted and gave off a filthy stench. The carpeting on the floor was horrible and the white window frame's paint was chipping off, which looked like it was vanilla ice cream with alien slime all over it. To Tadase's surprise, the new technology Ikuto had was the only thing that was comfortable to look at! Tadase's eyes finally met Ikuto's and goose bumps were forming on Tadase's skin. Ikuto's hard stare was very interesting in a way, but it still gave Tadase the creeps. They looked dark, mysterious, and beady, with hints of cold shards of ice and pure chaos. Ikuto grinned and walked up to his machine and pressed a button. Instantly, the Guardian Characters were getting zapped in a quite "shocking" way. Wails and yelps echoed the room and Tadase burned up red hot; he was not going to let Ikuto ruin Amu's life, after all Ikuto liked Amu too, so all the threats about murdering her were just taunts to scare him. What Ikuto really wanted was Amu's heart. "No, I know you like Amu, Ikuto, that's no lie, but why do you want power so much?" Tadase didn't quite understand.

"So, you guessed, yes I do like Amu, and the only reason I have her Guardian Characters is because if she leaves, I would electrocute them; and no I don't want power as much as you think, the Easter company is getting serious…" Ikuto voice trailed off.

He pressed another button again. Suddenly a metallic hat and arms came towards Tadase like a robot, and it fit on his head tightly, but Tadase couldn't get it off.

"What are you doing?" Tadase's voice was still calm, like usual.

"I'm brainwashing you, idiot." Ikuto pressed a couple buttons on a remote and within seconds Tadase grew dizzy; he blinked his eyes for the last time and he fainted onto the crappy carpet. Ikuto's eyes met Amu's when she started speaking.

"Nooooooo! What have you done?" Amu wailed.

"Remember what I said, the secret is only between you and me, and now that I told you friend here, I need to brainwash this fool so he doesn't remember this day; or even better, his whole memory!" Ikuto stated his plot proudly just like if he won a competition. A warm wet tear rolled down Amu's face, like a tractor plowing his long field. Amu was trapped and there was nothing she could do to save her loved one. If she even tried breaking free, her Guardian Characters would be sacrificed. Just as Amu wanted to protest to Ikuto an elderly looking maid walked in the room. **(Yea, I know you're asking Ikuto has a maid? This is an AU story, did you read the top stuff at ALL?)**

"Ikuto, here were the "Soft n Cuddly towels you ordered…" The maid dropped her towels on the ground when she saw the wreckage that was going on. "Ikuto! What do you think you're doing to the CEO!

"Huh? CEO? What CEO? This is Tadase! Now stay away Saukara!" Before he could protest more, Saukara hit him with a frying pan and Ikuto fell on the floor. (With dizzy eyes! ^_^!)

"How dare you insult me!" Saukara yelled. Amu's eyes brightened up, for elder women at this age, Saukara was fairly strong, and she had a demanding attitude like Kieski. Saukara picked up the fuzzy towels and dumped them on the "hot mess" Ikuto. "Sorry about that CEO Tadase, Ikuto isn't the brightest light bulb." Said Saukara scratching her head nervously; she realized Tadase had the brainwasher on his head. She snatched the remote from unconscious Ikuto and pressed multiple buttons. Amu watched Tadase shake his head a couple times and he murmured out what to be: "…Cool and Spicy…" After a few seconds, Tadase sat up and looked at Saukara.

"Huh? Who are you? What's happening?" Tadase grumbled.

"I'm Saukara, what a pleasure to meet you CEO Tadase!" Saukara's voice had no hesitation. She looked around the room and walked towards Amu. "You must be his girlfriend; how sweet!" Saukara said. Before Amu could throw in a good retort, Saukara untied the rough rope and Amu stood up. "You don't have much time before this idiot wakes up, you have until sunrise to escape! Sunrise? Saukara was right, Amu had been here for almost a day. Suddenly Miki started tapping on the glass.

"The Guardian Characters!" Amu hollered. Tadase found a rock and threw it at the glass tube and the pieces of glass shattered onto Ikuto's face. The Guardian Characters flew out exasperated desperate for air.

"Yes! I thought I was going to be trapped in there forever!" Su wailed. "It's like a prison cell but the oxygen in there was scarce, and it reeked of dog poop! Su finished. Saukara took out a marker and started drawing things on Ikuto's face.

"Come on," Tadase beckoned them to the door. "It's almost sunrise! Four minutes to spare!" Tadase, Amu, sprinted out the door; hearts pounding like a drum never stopping its fast beat. The Guardian Characters followed as well trying to complete this adventure.

"Quick, to the plane garage area!" Kiseki demanded. Tadase realized he didn't know where it was! Fear took over his body. Amu looked at her watch.

"Quick Tadase, one minute and forty-three seconds left!" Amu panicked. Questions dribbled through Amu's head like millions of basketballs. Were they going to make it? Will Ikuto be an enemy forever? What will happen to Easter? And most important; What will happen to Tadase if we don't make it?

**Me: Done for this chapter!**

**Kiseki: No domination in this chapter :(**

**Yoru: I was right *angry signs* Ikuto lost!-nya!**

**Me: Maybe… Maybe not…**

**Pepe: Hi!-dechu**

**Miki: Huh?**

**Pepe: Not now! I come in later at the end,-dechu!**

**Me: Yes… she does… Don't spoil it Pepe!**

**Pepe: I won't! Don't forget to R&R!-dechu!**


	4. Utau's Heartbreaking News

**Me: Hey guys, Oh yea I have to do the warnings: WARNING! TAKE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN AU STORY, SO I DON'T WANT ANY REVIEWS ASKING WHY IT'S CHANGED UP! IKUTO STILL WORKS FOR EASTER IN THIS STORY. ****THIS IS ALSO AN OOC STORY TOO, SO YOU WERE WARNED! I REPEAT! THIS IS ALSO AN OOC STORY TOO, SO YOU WERE WARNED!**

**Kiseki: Rah! Again?**

**Me: Yes…**

**Yoru: *takes crown off of Kiseki's head* HAHAHA-nya**

**Me: HEY! PLAY NICE *Snatches crown from Yoru and gives back to Kiseki***

**Kiseki: Thank you! TadamuRocks8 does not own Shugo Chara but she owns this story. We thank our other commoner Peach-Pit for creating this anime.**

**Su: *Sweatdrop*Uh…Such a cute disclaimer! *Dusts computer screen***

**Miki: Let's roll!**

**(Tadase to the Rescue)**

Ikuto's castle was still very grim and the candles flickered as Amu and Tadase darted by. Where was the plane garage? Tadase retraced his steps, after running a marathon of eight flights of stairs. Suddenly, he spotted a golden sign. Tadase sprinted over to scan it, knowing he only had about one minute left. Sweat rolled down Tadase's red-hot burning face. He felt hot and sticky, but he didn't complain. Amu needed rescuing; he would risk his own life. The streaked gold sign glimmered in the castle. Tadase saw a large arrow on the sign point to the left. Next to the arrow, there was tiny writing engraved onto it. The writing was poor like a first grade child's; but Tadase could still read it. "Plane Park" was marked by the arrow. Luckily, Tadase had quick reflexes like a king to help him keep up.

"Amu! It's this way!" Tadase dashed to the left of where they were and Amu had no choice but to follow. Tadase seemed ever braver than before. Amu thought of him as a quiet and shy boy, but he was very bold and determined. After running down the long hallway, they finally reached the plane garage. Amu recognized it; this was where Ikuto parked his pink plane. It was a very cold room that was so large, it could hold Jupiter! Well, maybe not that big. How were they going to escape? Did Tadase have a plane as well? Amu didn't spot anything but Ikuto's pink plane; nobody could miss it. Kiseki took out his remote and pressed a purple button. Before Amu's eyes, a big luxury jet appeared. It was so shiny, that it looked like somebody had sewn on one million pieces of silver silk. By the tail of the jet, there was a big yellow crown painted on; this was definitely Kiseki's.

"Kiseki made this invisible?" Amu asked pointing to the jet. Tadase managed to make a nod, but Kiseki's loud booming voice interrupted them.

"Only fourteen more seconds until sunrise, come on get in!" Kiseki ordered. Tadase hopped in the pilot's seat and Amu found a passenger seat and jumped in. Instantly, she sank into the vast sea of softness of the blue velvet seat. Heaters turned on and a large movie screen dropped down. Automatic sensors were built in the seat, so metal arms came out, and put seatbelts on everyone. Fancy high-tech robots with crowns on their heads roamed the jet serving cookies that were shaped like crowns.

"3, 2, 1!" Tadase counted down. By then, they were already floating in the delicate midnight-blue sky, with strokes of sunlight seeping through. The sun had risen from the mountains, brightening up the sky; Saukara mentioned that her "magical frying pan spell" would wear off by now. Amu studied the beautiful scenery, as she helped herself to some cookies.

Meanwhile at the castle Ikuto finally woke up. Glass shards and towels covered his face, making him look like a complete fool. As he sat up slowly, the glass shards burned his face; but he didn't care. Bloody-faced, he searched the room to see if the prisoners were still there. The room was empty! Where did Tadase and Amu go? All his technology was ruined, which meant Easter would not be happy. He didn't care that much; Easter was a stupid company he wanted to break free from. This was just like pesky mosquitos that bug you all the time during summer.

He reached into his black shirt pocket. All he could feel were scraps of paper, which were from notes to Ikuto written by Easter. Where was the Dumpty Key? Yoru's paw prints embroidered all over the floor. Could that stray cat Yoru have done it? Tadase or Amu couldn't have taken it; there was no reason to in this situation. He called for Yoru, but there was no reply. All he could here were the echoes of his voices draining into the gloominess of his horrific castle. He had to get back the Dumpty Key no matter what. Who knows what hands it had ended up in? Worried, Ikuto ran down the steps to the plane garage. As he almost reached the room Saukara stopped him in his tracks. An exasperated sigh came from Ikuto.

"Geez, hit me with the frying pan, I forgot to bring my helmet." Ikuto grinned, but no humor was found in his voice or his smile. Saukara frowned in annoyance, but her face drained out and it turned pale. Hesitating, she began to speak.

"I just got a phone call from Utau, your father is very ill; the doctors think it is cancer." Saukara explained nervously.

Ikuto's grin quickly disappeared from his face. His Dad was still alive? His brain had gone violent, pictures flashing in his head of his dad; the best violinist in the world to him, gone-forever. His heart was pounding ferociously, almost leaping out of his chest just like a tree frog. Sweat covered his face as if there was a rainstorm on his forehead.

By now, sunlight had reached its way into the windows of Ikuto's hideout. The sun was as blinding as ever; a vibrant white-yellow that glowed intensely like a big massive ball of fire just blown out from a dragon ready to attack a helpless knight. Ikuto wasn't as happy as the sun though; what would he choose? His dad, or Easter. His Dad was so important, yet he would lose his job at Easter that his mom assigned Utau and him. He walked over to the phone so he could call Utau. Instantly, the message box was flooded with messages from Utau. Ikuto listened to the most recent message. Utau's voice was urgent.

_"Ikuto, I'm begging you please; if you receive this message our Dad is in trouble. He needs the surgery right now, or he may pass away. Please come to the hospital right away!"_ The message ended with sobs and wails of pain from Utau. Ikuto was worried. His heart was in pain and it felt frozen like an ice cube. The first priority was his Dad, and then he would search for the Dumpty Key. With the decision made, he raced to the plane garage.

"Gokouun o inorimasu!" Saukara yelled. Ikuto waved, and hopped into his pink plane with hearts, and flew away immediately into the bright sky. The church temples rang eleven times in the far distance. It was now noon. Could Ikuto make it?

**Me: Yay! **

**Kiseki: Finally you finish this chapter. You were talking about Ikuto too much!**

**Yoru: Really? I liked it!-nya!**

**Ran: For once Ikuto has feelings! =.=**

**Su: What if his Dad dies and his egg turns into an X egg?**

**Kiseki and Miki: That would be awesome! No more annoying cat people!**

**Yoru *Angry signs* I'm still here fools-nya.**

**Pepe: Hehe-dechu.**

**Me: *Yawn* I'm going to go study for my math test tomorrow. Bye! *TadamuRocks8 has left the chat room***

**Miki: Uh… I got to go sketch some things or my art skills will crash! *Art_Lover! Has left the chat room***

**Kiseki: Good…I'm going to plan some world domination plots with TadamuRules8… *World Domin8ter has left the chat room***

**Yoru: She's studying for a math test not world domination- don't leave!-nya!**

**Pepe: How do you turn this thing off? *Presses random buttons* Whoa! How about this red power button?-dechu!**

**Yoru: *Widens Eyes* NO! Don't press that I still want to talk to the audience and- **

***Windows is shutting down…***

***Fish-nya! Has left the chat room***

***Baby-Guru-dechu! has left the chat room***


	5. Yoru's Breakin and Ikuto's Late Arival

**Me: Hello: WARNING! TAKE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN AU STORY, SO I DON'T WANT ANY REVIEWS ASKING WHY IT'S CHANGED UP! IKUTO STILL WORKS FOR EASTER IN THIS STORY. ****THIS IS ALSO AN OOC STORY TOO, SO YOU WERE WARNED! I REPEAT! THIS IS ALSO AN OOC STORY TOO, SO YOU WERE WARNED!**

**Kiseki: = . = This was so 2 chapters ago…**

**Me: Hehehe…**

**Yoru: I'm hungry-nya!**

**Me: *Waves branches of catnip in the air* Read this chapter and it's all yours!**

**Yoru: *Drooling* Wow! Deal!-nya!**

**Pepe: TadamuRocks8 does not own Shugo Chara. All rights belong to Peach-pit-dechu.**

**Miki: *Presses the play button* Let's roll!**

**(Tadase to the Rescue)**

It was very windy; the angry puffs of air blew and blew like a mini tornado. The weather was fair though, as the afternoon floated past, the sky became a light-baby blue dabbed on with some with puffy clouds. Sunlight shimmered onto the glistening plane, warming it up. The birds chirped happily in the sky; like singing a Christmas carol. As tempting as it was, the Chara didn't catch any of the birds and shove it down its mouth. He was already on an adventure of his own; climbing the vast sea of the jet.

The little Guardian Character grasped on to the luxury jet for dear life. The Dumpty Key hung on his neck as it dangled around his face. His locks of ruffled blue hair were messed up from the wind, making it difficult to see. As he inched closer to the top of the jet, he saw an opening trap-door. This must've been the emergency exit. With every step, he hauled the Dumpty Key all the way to the top. When he finally reached the top of that "mountain", he was curious how to open the vent. He was very excited to see how the Dumpty Key would react to the Humpty Lock. As he worked with the trapped door, one of the two bolts finally popped open. This was his chance to get in. When the last bolt popped up, he put his costume on, and dove in.

"This better work…-nya!" The one and only Yoru muttered happily. However, his flight failed and he tumbled onto the ground. Suddenly, something gray and metallic came towards him and squashed him like a bug with strong rolling wheels. He tried to yell help, but he covered his mouth with this paws. Then he realized that his amber eyes, tail, paws, and a simple –nya, were not going to work as smoothly as he planned. His Kiseki costume was close to rags; the purple wig was a titanic hairball, tangling around his brittle plastic crown. His crimson cape was now coated with a thick layer dust and rusty mud and the white fur collar was brown and disgusting. Yoru cleared his throat and drifted towards Tadase.

"Oh, there you are Kiseki," Tadase looked the imposter up and down. "What happened to your clothes? And your eyes are a weird amber…" Tadase exclaimed, clearly shocked. Yoru cleared his throat.

"Uh…I had a fight with the fuel tank-"Yoru managed to stop himself before he said "nya". Suddenly, the real Kiseki floated gracefully in, but he halted quickly when he saw "the other Kiseki".

"Tadase! Who is this person trying to impersonate me?" Kiseki demanded. Tadase looked puzzled, how were there two Kiseki's? Amu heard the argument, and walked over. She too was shocked. There were two Kiseki's! One of the two kings spoke.

"Tadase, how do we know this other Guardian Character isn't Yoru?" "The -half- king- half-cat" asked. Amu observed the Kiseki that was speaking. He was filthy and he smelt of kitty litter. What a coincidence, could this be Yoru? It couldn't be… Amu's eyes lit on fire; if Yoru was here, then where was Ikuto?

"You've got a point…" Tadase stated looking at Yoru. They all continued the argument like they were three kings and Amu was a bystander. Amu trailed off and made sure that every window and door was sealed and locked. She didn't want any other cat-like fool to hop in. Amu walked back and tuned in the conversation; this time the mysterious amber-eyed spoke.

"Tadase, in order to succeed my plan of world domination, I need the Humpty Lock" Yoru stuck his mangy paw out, and his tail waved anxiously. Tadase, Kiseki, and Amu all spotted this act; and took action. This was Yoru trying to steal the Dumpty Lock! Kiseki swelled up with anger and yelled at Yoru.

"I command you to leave this jet this instant; you little cat-idiot!" Kiseki was furious that he had turned red now. Amu watched cautiously; the king hadn't been this angry before. Kiseki must really hate Yoru.

"Look at me I'm a foolish prince named Kiseki!-nya!" Yoru taunted, relieved that he could finally say –nya.

"How dare you call me the prince? I am the king! Now bow down before me!" Scolded Kiseki. *_Sweatdrops on Amu and Tadase*_

"You know, boasting isn't going to help you in life." Yoru smirked.

"Fine let's settle this," Tadase muttered that only Amu could hear. Tadase walked up to the control center of the jet, and sat down on a red chair. Amu watched him switch on the switch that was marked A/C. Moments later, strong winds blew through the jet making it hard to see. Amu used her arms to protect herself and the Guardian Characters. Tadase watched Yoru's whole costume blow off; it was hilarious to watch such a thing. Then, something with a glint of gold blew off also; it was the Dumpty Key! Tadase and Kiseki ran after it. The violent cold breeze blew shortly, and then it was over, and the jet became calm again. Amu opened her eyes and took her arm off her face. There was Yoru weakly floating in the air, trying to gasp for oxygen. But Tadase and Kiseki were gone. Where were they? When he took enough gulps of breath, he fell asleep on the heater, and Miki was drawing a mustache on him.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was on another mission; finding the hospital. It took a while to set up the navigation, but when it finally found the connection, he dashed to the hospital. His whole body trembled with fear while he flew the plane. One he had finally arrived, he was relieved. Ikuto looked at the sky; it was almost sun-set. It was almost evening! He had to get in the hospital quickly! There was only one problem; where was he going to park his plane? Luckily, there was a big field; hopefully nobody was using it. With the decision made, he landed safely onto the rice field, and ran inside the "_**Tokyo Surgeon's Hospital"**_. Trying to catch his breath, he asked the nurse where his father's room was.

"Tsukiyomi family?" The nurse asked serenely. Ikuto nodded furiously. The nurse pointed to a dark hallway with a couple of rooms. Ikuto rushed into the gloomy walkway and disappeared. He saw Utau sitting in a chair; eyes swollen from all the crying. Ikuto saw a hand beckon Utau to stand up and follow him inside.

"Your father," The doctor hesitated, but he continued to speak; "it's too late, the last grain of sand is about to drop." Ikuto's heart pounded with horror. He ran inside the room to find Utau holding their father's hand sobbing helplessly. She saw Ikuto's entrance.

"Ikuto-"Utau's voice drained away by her long river of tears. Suddenly, their father spoke up. Utau paid most attention.

"That is okay my children, people come and go, and a new generation appears. It took a long time and effort for me to dig my road, but my time has reached its point. I wish you two good luck to continue digging my road, and find many new treasures." Their father explained powerlessly. He closed his eyes and fell into his deep sleep. Utau started crying again as she soaked the blankets on the bed, and Ikuto walked over to comfort her. _"Wow, I never felt this close to anyone." _Ikuto thought.

**Me: =.=**

**Kiseki: Moment of silence…**

**Yoru: Where is the catnip-nya!**

**Pepe: Do you even have feelings? The ending is so sad-dechu!**

**Yoru: =.=**

**Su: The ending is so heartwarming; Ikuto does secretly care about his family :D**

**Me: Don't' get too nice, remember I am a Tadamu fan…=.= Still saddening though…**

**Miki: Please take your time to R&R as we cry our heads off…=.=**


	6. Found Love

**Me: Finally, an ending to this story!**

**Kiseki: Aren't you going to do the warnings…Blah blah blah characters are OOC blah blah… **

**Me: Huh? I don't know what you're talking about; this is the 20****th**** century! Get real!**

**Kiseki: What? How could you forget?**

**Miki: …**

**Yoru: O_O**

**Me: Yea, whatever, punk.**

**Pepe: When do I get in the chapters already?-dechu!**

**Me: In this one…**

**Pepe: Good…TadamuRocks8 does not own Shugo Chara, but she owns this story. Roll Film!-dechu!**

**(Tadase to the Rescue)**

The sun had set, and it had grown darker and darker at the minute, but Amu and Tadase were not tricked by the sky to turn drowsy enough and fall asleep. A blackening blanket of clouds hovered across the town of Tokyo. Little shimmering crystal-like stars blinked and twinkled happily under the vibrant moonlight. Tadase and Amu were awake, but the mischievous Yoru had fallen asleep on the heater. By now, Miki had tattooed him with her black permanent marker. All the Guardians laughed in agreement on how this was their revenge. Amu was watching them as well for entertainment. Suddenly Tadase came in with the Humpty Key in his hands.

"Yes, I've found it!" Tadase cheered, eyes half closed, a smile sprouting on his cheery face. Amu turned around and faced Tadase holding the Dumpty Key.

"The Dumpty Key!" Amu exclaimed, shocked. "How'd you get that Tadase-kun?" Amu asked hugging Tadase. Tadase's cheeks turned a brilliant red and smiled. The four Charas just sweatdropped and whited-out.

"Huh? What is this atmosphere?" Kiseki demanded.

"This little rascal dropped it." Tadase said pointing at Yoru, who was dosing away on the heater. Kiseki burned with anger.

"That Yoru! How dare he trespass on my royal property!" Kiseki's eyes were like blue flames now. He floated up to the control room and aggressively cranked the heater to high. "That should do it." Kiseki boomed gratefully. A few seconds later, a loud screech filled the ship.

"AHH! My buns are burning!" Yoru had little teardrops in his eyes now. He jumped so high, that he flew out the window. Amu's Guardian Charas exploded out with laughter. He launched up quickly like a blue hairy rocket ship, but on fast forward. Yoru had also acted like a steamer on full power. Suddenly Tadase started to speak:

"Kiseki, could you mind controlling the jet, um we're almost home and I need to t-talk to Amu…" Tadase's voice was drained away when Amu had held his hand; pulling him back to a velvet seat to sit on. Amu's face was now a bright scarlet red, but she smiled, and thus made her honey-gold eyes richer, and sweeter. Tadase was now a rosy pink, and he smiled right back. This plane ride was serene, unlike the atrocious one Tadase and Kiseki had when they were rescuing Amu.

"So, those were some pretty crazy days Tadase-kun." Amu said breaking the silence. Tadase nodded in agreement. When they get home, they could finally enjoy the rest of the party at Tadase's house. The whole ride back was silent, and when they had finally got back, they had landed safely in the open rice field where Ikuto had landed his pink plane. As the crew all came out, Kiseki pressed another button, this time green, and the plane shrunk and turned into a toaster.

"Wow, Kiseki is very useful isn't he?" Su blinked happily. Kiseki had a powerful glow around him, probably from pride as a king. Amu and Tadase just blushed know that this was meant to be. A small shape appeared from the front of Tadase's house. He ran over and went to go investigate. Amu noticed and she ran after him. It was Yaya. Did something important happen?

It was night outside so Amu couldn't see well. When she got closer, she saw that Yaya had a vibrant baby pink birthday hat with fluffy bunnies and clouds on it. What day was it? Could this be some kind of trick? Tadase looked puzzled when she saw Yaya's shimmering pink party dress, which was also embroidered with some kind of bunny pattern. Her dress glistened under the maleficent and majestic moonlight.

"Of course! It was her birthday today! It's the 25th of May!" Amu exclaimed. "Y-You look very pretty Yaya!" Amu added on randomly because there was nothing to really say.

"Tadase-chi! Amu-chi! How could you forget my birthday party! Most importantly, my presents!" Yaya screeched like a fan-girl. Amu and Tadase groaned at the same time; then they smiled, and they faced each other, inching closer and closer, hand in hand. This was the true sign of love. Amu was like the pair of wings to Tadase. He could finally turn into that butterfly. All the Charas watched shocked by this unforgettable scene. Yaya wanted to continue to protest about her presents, but instantly her mouth couldn't be shut because it was open wide from shock.

"What is this atmosphere?-dechu" Pepe teardropped. Amu and Tadase just laughed blushing a bright red under the grand midnight black-blue sky.

Speaking of midnight, Ikuto was in the hospital hugging Utau like a big brother would. He wiped away her diamond tears with his finger. El and Il watched silently. Ikuto wondered where Yoru had gone by now; it had grew dark and midnight was soon to come. There was a slight tap on the window. Ikuto turned around. There was the red-bottomed, tattooed Yoru. He floated in weakly. There was a mustache on his face and he had thick eyebrows. Ikuto couldn't manage but snort in humor.

"Jeez, what happened to your face? Did you get mauled by a tiger or what?" Ikuto laughed. Yoru not knowing what he meant drifted to a mirror. Instantly, a monster-like reflection had appeared. Scared by his reflection he let out a bunch of wails. He tried to rub the marker off with his paws, but nothing had happened. This was permanent marker and there was no way he could rub it off. Utau had finally sat up. She gave Ikuto a very tight hug. In advance she had whispered in his ear.

"I love you Ikuto…"

**Me: Yay! I'm done!**

**Kiseki: I've seen you write better…**

**Me: Well sorry, I'm in a hurry today.**

**Kiseki: Oh…+_+**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Yoru: AHH! HOW DO YOU GET THESE TATTOO THINGYS OFF ME!-nya!**

**Me and Miki: Hehe…**

**Ran: Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
